101universefandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorn Way
Unicorn Way is a residential neighborhood in Wizard City, named after the Unicorns. In 2008, the street was invaded by the Undead under the direction of renegade School of Death professor Malistaire Drake. History Invasion of Wizard City Sometime after the death of Sylvia Drake, the enraged Death professor Malistaire Drake sought to seek revenge on Wizard City for the death of his beloved wife. Following a battle between Merle Ambrose and a new Wizard and Malistaire in Golem Tower, Malistaire sent Rattlebones and his Undead Army to attack Unicorn Way and retrieve a special Tome from the Archives. Before this Wizard could even be enrolled, Ambrose was made aware of the situation in Unicorn Way and entrusted the Wizard to go see what was happening given that they had already proved their skill. The Wizard first came in contact with Private Connelly of the Wizard City Guard , who then sent them to fight back the phantoms in the area. Their involvement helped turn the tide, and the Wizard City Guard followed the Wizard's lead. In the meantime, Connelly directed the Wizard to theurgist Ceren Nightchant to attempt to figure out why the Undead were attacking. After describing how much Ceren was scared of the skeletal pirates, he sent the Wizard to fight them so that the Guards could get a report on the pirates' combat tactics. Upon defeating the final pirate, he warned the Wizard of the "rattle in the darkness". Nightchant speculated that this meant that evil magic had emerged, and that they would need more Guards to stop it. So they could find out what dark forces they were dealing with, Ceren sent the Wizard to see Lady Oriel, Warden of the Fairies, in the Hedge Maze. As the Wizard entered the Hedge Maze, Lady Oriel initially seemed hostile to the Wizard, however she then saw the Light within them. Oriel revealed that the magic that had sent the Undead to Unicorn Way had also corrupted the Fairies that inhabited the area. Bone cages were hung on lightposts in the streets, filled with a dark magic that corrupted any Fairies that went near them. Oriel sent the Wizard to dispel the dark magic in the cages, and obtain fairy dust from the corrupted fairies. As Oriel inspected the fairy dust, she sensed that the dark magic could be traced back to the Underworld tyrant Rattlebones. She tried to find out his location, but the Darkness obscured her vision, however she was able to make out that he Rattlebones was hiding in a tower ringed in bones. Oriel gave the Wizard a broom so they could quickly go back to Ceren and tell him their findings. Ceren sent the Wizard to the old Archives, where Rattlebones and his thrall were looking for a Tome for Malistaire. The Wizard fought him and beat him, and Rattlebones fled. The Wizard headed back to Ceren, who celebrated their victory. Points of interest *Arena *Blackhope Tower *Dorothy Gale's House *Hedge Maze *Private O'Ryan's House *The Archives *Unicorn Park *Unicorn Pearl House Quests Notes and references External links *Unicorn Way - Wizard101 Wiki Category:Wizard City locations Category:Unicorn Way